1 FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to article carriers and more particularly to an article carrier to be mounted at the rear of a vehicle.
2 BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Recreational vehicles, such as jeeps, are relatively limited as to interior space. These vehicles are frequently driven in remote areas and it is highly desirable to carry additional articles such as hunting or camping gear, additional water and fuel, and tools, as well as a spare tire. It is also often desirable to transport hunting dogs or other animals.
Many manufacturers of vehicles of the type mentioned have attempted to alleviate the limited space problem by mounting the spare tire exterior of the vehicle on a wheel mount bracket pivotally attached to the rear of the vehicle.
Others have attempted to solve the limited storage problem by providing attachments to the rear of the vehicle for carrying luggage and other articles. There are several patents which disclose various carriers adapted to be mounted at the rear of vehicles.
Ludwig, U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,850 discloses a collapsible storage box mounted at the rear end of an automobile having the spare tire mounted thereon.
Haffke, U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,119 discloses a rear mounted luggage carrier including a support for the spare tire; Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,157 discloses a storage trunk rack; and Brundage et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,791 discloses a hinged carrier for spare tires, each of which are carried on the rear end of an automobile and are pivoted about the horizontal axis from a vertical position to a horizontal position.
Penn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,311 discloses a luggage rack frame which is secured to the rear bumper of an automobile and may be pivoted about the horizontal and the vertical axis.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,201 discloses a series of racks for storage of various types of articles at the rear end of a jeep or pickup truck.
Sharpton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,849 discloses a holder for auxiliary gas cans to be attached to the hinged tire mount at the rear end of a jeep.
Southerland, U.S. Pat. No. 1,593,920 discloses a storage compartment fixedly secured to the rear end of an automobile, and Crum, U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,922 discloses a storage box removable mounted in the rear end of an automobile. Both have a support enclosure for the spare tire arranged to be pulled outwardly from the compartment similar to a slide drawer.
Negin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,101 discloses an auxiliary body attachment utilizing the existing tailgate for jeeps providing additional storage including a space for mounting the spare tire.
French Pat. No. 594,182 and British Pat. No. 373,948 disclose hinged supports for a spare tire on the rear end of the frame of an automobile. The spare tire is mounted so that it can be hinged or extended out position for receiving and accessing baggage or a carrier box which fits between the spare tire and the rear end of the vehicle.
The present invention differs from the prior art in providing an article carrier for attachment to recreational vehicles which comprises a box-like container for carrying articles removably secured and supported on a spare tire mounting frame or its own separate mounting frame. The container has a bottom portion and a top portion releasably hinged together and a rear wall with a tapered box-like portion adapted to receive and substantially surround a wheel mount member of the frame.
Wheel attaching lugs extend through the front wall of the container and receive and secure the spare tire. The top portion is removable to receive leg members for conversion to a table. A modified top portion has openings in the side walls covered with wire mesh for use in transporting animals. The carrier mounting frame is elongated with one end pivoted to be releasably secured to the rear end of the vehicle. The horizontal position of the container is adjustable on the rear end of the vehicle.